


Over Ten Years, Now

by IFeelLikeGlitter



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFeelLikeGlitter/pseuds/IFeelLikeGlitter
Summary: “People been doin’ deals in that locker room since before we was born. Don’t worry ‘bout it.”Elizabeth reaches into the center console, pulling out the wad of cash he had just received and examining it like it might bite her.She’s known since they were in middle school that he would eventually be dealing drugs to their classmates. Hell, it’s been months since he started selling regularly and she still isn’t completely used to it. He knows it’s just because she’s worried. She worries about everything. But, this life is a part of him. She has never left his side and obviously this incident isn’t enough to send her running. In fact, she should be stoked, since he’ll probably end up spending most of his profits on her anyways.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be finishing up Chapter 6 of A Bit of a Situation, but I've been wanting to write these two as childhood besties for so long! I enjoyed brainstorming for this chapter, even though it's ridiculously short, and I think I am going to add several more. Let me know how you feel about this work so I can decide which story to focus on!

“It was three grams of weed, Elizabeth. You actin’ like I’m sellin’ rail to a bunch of helpless kids.”

Rio chuckles from the driver's seat, shooting Elizabeth a look with a pronounced smirk. She huffs at him and stretches her legs out to perch them on the dashboard. Her red hair is tied up in a ponytail, so he is in full view of her various facial expressions. She picks at her fingernails, a nervous habit of hers, and replies sharply.

“It’s not the product I’m worried about, _Christopher_ , it’s the location. What if you get caught?”

He rolls his eyes at her sardonic use of his full name. She isn’t mad at him, not really. Sometimes he could swear she just likes to start fights. It would drive him fuckin’ nuts if he didn’t find their petty arguments so entertaining.

“People been doin’ deals in that locker room since before we was born. Don’t worry ‘bout it.”

Elizabeth reaches into the center console, pulling out the wad of cash he had just received and examining it like it might bite her.

She’s known since they were in middle school that he would eventually be dealing drugs to their classmates. Hell, it’s been months since he started selling regularly and she still isn’t completely used to it. He knows it’s just because she’s worried. She worries about everything. But, this life is a part of him. She has never left his side and obviously this incident isn’t enough to send her running. In fact, she should be stoked, since he’ll probably end up spending most of his profits on her anyways.

“I’m not saying I condone it, but thirty bucks is more than enough to treat your best friend to Sonic, don’t you think?”

She suddenly asks and he glances at her, wondering, not for the first time, if she can read his mind. She’s smiling with playfulness in her eyes, her dramatized charade over, and he flips on his turn signal. He shakes his head at her, grinning nonetheless. Her goofy ass moods stopped giving him whiplash a long time ago.

“Strawberry milkshake with extra whip, comin’ right up.”

—

Beth pulls her coat tight, shielding herself from the wind that knocks over her empty Sonic drink. She and Rio are sitting on the roof of his house- something they often do to escape the chaos of his life and the loneliness of hers- discussing Rio’s little sister’s crush. The sun it setting and, pretty soon, it’ll be tomorrow. And she is not looking forward to tomorrow.

Tomorrow is her seventeenth birthday.

She shudders at the thought, pushing it away and attempting to zone back into her best friend’s story.

“I mean, she wouldn’t shut the fuck up about ‘em after her first day, so obviously Luis started teasin’ her.”

Beth smiles at him knowingly as he talks about his siblings. The four of them are very close and Beth loves that they consider her a part of the family since she and Rio have been inseparable since first grade. She and Annie are close, but Annie is still dependent on Beth as a caregiver and a role model. Luis, Rio’s older brother by two years, has always been sweet and inclusive when it comes to the Marks girls. He often tells Beth that she’s “the little sister he always wanted”, which never fails to earn a laugh since he **does** have a little sister, Clara. The oldest Rivera child, Laura, is two years into college. She’s a genius- she graduated summa cum laude and earned her way to Stanford. These accomplishments naturally made her the Rivera family golden child. That is, until Luis’s club soccer team won their national championship last year. She often wonders how Ms. Rivera managed to raise seemingly perfect children all on her own. Every one of them is talented in their own unique ways but, in Beth’s opinion, Christopher is the best of the brood.

She might be a tad biased, though.

He nudges her shoulder with his, offering her the rest of his mozzarella sticks without taking his eyes off of the sunset before them. 

“What’s goin’ on in that big ole brain o’ yours?”

She crunches on the cheese stick and crosses her legs out in front of her. Her bare calves scrape against the roof shingles.

“Oh, y’know, just thinking about how utterly perfect your family is.”

Rio huffs on a laugh and shrugs.

“Not perfect. Pretty close though, yeah.”

They look at each other warmly, eyes catching and holding, until Rio’s grin grows into a beaming smile that splits his handsome face.

“You wanna know what I was thinkin’ about?”

She shakes her head, but it’s no use. He’s already leaning in, encroaching on her personal space, per usual, and lowers his voice for dramatic effect. She guesses what he’ll say before the words even leave his lips.

“Your birthday tomorrow.”

“Shut up.”

She giggles, shoving him back. To her horror, he instantly stands to his feet and cups his hands around his mouth.

“Elizabeth Marks turns seventeen tomorrow!”

She shushes him incessantly, but he only grows louder, more enthusiastic. Beth tugs at his pant leg.

“I will throw you off of this roof!”

He stops shouting and snaps his attention back down to her, mischievous eyes shining.

“That a challenge?”

Before she can process what he said, her body is being flung over his sturdy shoulder. She squeals in surprise and starts to pound on his back lightheartedly. 

“Put me down, Chris!”

He just laughs, bends slightly so he can fit both of them through the open window in his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is torn from her thoughts as a large hand comes to rest beside her locker. The fluorescent lights in the hallway are blocked by a tall figure, and she closes her locker to peer up at the stranger.
> 
> “Hi, Beth.”
> 
> Her heart jumps into her throat.
> 
> Dean Boland?
> 
> “Uh, hey.”

“Christopher Rivera?”

Mr. Crowe’s overly chipper voice greets Rio as he enters an unfamiliar AP Government classroom. About twenty pairs of eyes fall on him and he glances down at his phone, the bright white numbers confirming that he’s over five minutes late to class. With a shrug, he offers his new teacher an apologetic smile.

“That’s me. It’s Rio, though.”

Rio had decided to switch teachers three days into second semester because Mrs. Korcil is a total bitch and he needs his fifth period teacher to be easy-going. The hour between fourth and fifth period is lunch, and that is when he does the majority of his dealing. He’s late to class regularly due to the fact that his clients are incompetent high schoolers, particularly the underclassmen. Elizabeth told him that Mr. Crowe almost never hands out tardy slips, and this was Rio’s test to prove it.

“Have a seat by Mr. Boland and I'll jot you down on the attendance sheet.”

Rio nods, reminding himself to thank Elizabeth later for the tip, and plops down in the seat beside Dean Boland.

Dean Boland.

He allows himself to peruse the football player’s square face and doughish features. He’s typing away on his phone, eyes locked down on the screen, and lounging back against his desk chair. Rio’s never spoken to him before, but he already knows he’s not gonna like him. Jocks don’t often acknowledge Rio unless they want something from him. Drugs, party addresses, and fake IDs are the only reasons a meat head like Boland would ever speak to him.

And Rio finds the vast majority of jocks to be giant, gullible, self-righteous idiots. Especially when he sells them overpriced weed or shitty cut cocaine.

But, he figures with a sigh, he might as well start off on the right foot with his new table mate. Maybe he’ll gain a new customer.

“What’s your name, man?”

He asks, hoping his tone sounds genuinely curious. Dean Boland doesn’t need to know that Rio is aware of his existence; his ego is already too inflated. Dean’s expression is wrinkled with surprise as he glances up from Snapchat. The jockstrap obviously didn’t expect him to initiate a conversation, and that makes him grin. He likes keeping people on their toes- ensuring they can’t quite figure him out.

“Uh, Dean.”

He clicks his phone off and lays it face down on the table.

“And you’re Rio Rivera.”

Rio nods, already bored, and laces his hands together in his lap. Dean squints at him and tilts his head to the side as if he’s solving a math problem.

“Aren’t you, like, besties with Beth Marks?”

Oh, for fucks _sake_.

With an exaggerated roll of his eyes, Rio turns to face Dean, looking him over once again before answering cryptically.

“Who’s askin’?”

Correction: drugs, party addresses, fake IDs, and _Elizabeth_.

“It’s just I’ve seen you guys walking to the parking lot together after school. She’s a total bombshell.”

He laughs to himself and Rio really feels like punching him in the face. Just because he’s a guy doesn’t mean he likes to hear from dudes how badly they wanna fuck his best friend. But, it happens fairly often and Rio is always pressed for details about her. He’s treated like some kind of Elizabeth whisperer and it gets on his last goddamn nerve.

_Does she have a boyfriend?_

_Does she put out?_

_Are her tits real?_

Before Rio can spit an insult at him that will potentially ruin any chance of them getting along this semester, Dean speaks again.

“Do you think she’d go out with me?”

That catches his attention. Rio reels back slightly, his jaw rocking. She definitely wouldn’t, but he doesn’t need to know that either. It would be a treat to have a front room seat when Elizabeth rejects his ass. He can’t help the tiny smile that pulls at his lips when he replies.

“F’r sure. You should ask ‘er.”

Dean’s eyes widen in surprise and Rio shrugs, shamelessly grinning now and facing the front of the room as Mr. Crowe asks for “all eyes up here”.

“Oh, sick. I’d love to find out if her tits are as real as they look.”

He chuckles. Rio sets his jaw and refuses to acknowledge him.

—

Beth carefully places her colored binders into her locker, blowing her bangs out of her face. Her day has been long, to say the least, since she decided to kick her own ass by enrolling in four AP courses this semester. School has only been back in session for a week and she already has mountains of homework to start on.

And there is the other issue of it being her birthday today.

She’s tried not to think about it and luckily she hasn’t seen Ruby or Rio too much yet, so no one has made a big deal. Ever since her dad passed, birthdays haven’t been the same. She sighs, staring at the tiny mirror on her locker’s door and forcing back tears. She told herself this morning- when she woke up to silence instead of her father’s awful rendition of happy birthday- that she was **not** going to cry. He’s been gone for two years now, but it still feels like yesterday.

She is torn from her thoughts as a large hand comes to rest beside her locker. The fluorescent lights in the hallway are blocked by a tall figure, and she closes her locker to peer up at the stranger.

“Hi, Beth.”

Her heart jumps into her throat.

_Dean Boland?_

“Uh, hey.”

She says, more like a question. She nervously combs her hair behind her ear. Why is Dean Boland, the stud senior football player, talking to her?

“What’re you up too today?”

Beth adjusts her backpack on her shoulder and leans against the lockers, praying that she looks casual. He smiles at her and it’s contagious.

“Not much. I’m about to go to my friend’s house to set up for a party. What about you?”

She knows her blush is staining her cheeks, but Dean just continues to grin, answering her with what she’s sure is practiced ease.

“Well, now I’m hoping I’ll get an invite to this party! What’s the occasion? Or is this just a normal Friday night for Beth Marks?”

He’s teasing her, she knows it. She give him a small, shy smile.

“It’s actually, um, my birthday party.”

Dean’s eyes widen considerable and, just when she thought his cheesy- albeit endearing- smile couldn’t get any wider, he proves her wrong.

“You’re kidding! Happy fuckin’ birthday!”

She mumbles a ‘thank you’, averting her eyes and regretting mentioning it, but then Dean leans in a little closer.

“I’d love to come, if you’ll have me.”

He winks, and she feels her breath catch inaudibly. It takes a few seconds for her to respond, overwhelmed by his forwardness and the scent of his manly cologne.

“Yeah, sure. It’s not going to be like, a rager or anything.”

She supplies awkwardly and he just chuckles, shaking his head.

“As long as you’re there, I’ll have a good time.”

He’s a flirt. She is fully aware of his reputation- she sits next to Lexi Carlton, a senior cheerleader, in AP Chemistry, so she’s heard plenty of stories- but she hates that she kind of _likes_ the attention. She understands how so many girls are drawn to his carefree, charmingly boisterous personality.

She looks down at her feet, not sure how to react to his shameless flirting, when Dean pulls his phone out of his back pocket.

“You should put your number in. Text me the details.”

He flashes a warm, toothy smile and she takes his phone, creating a new contact and sending herself a text.

“See ya’ tonight?”

Dean asks, his hands clinging to the straps of his backpack as he nudges her gently with his elbow. She nods, feeling desperate to end their conversation before she says or does something embarrassing, and then he turns, disappearing in the crowd of students that now floods the hallway.

She shakes her head, the realization of what just happened still sinking in, and shuffles towards the gym doors where Rio’s been waiting in his car for her.

—

“Whadup, B-day girl!”

He shouts at her through the passenger window, an adorable smile painting his face. Beth throws her hands out in front of her, gesturing and shushing him relentlessly, before climbing into the car.

“Do you have to let the entire school know?”

Rio just laughs at her. She kicks off her shoes and crosses her legs in her seat, depositing her backpack on the floor.

“You ready for tonight? Gonna be wild.”

He quirks his eyebrows at her and she can’t stifle her giggle. She may hate her birthday, but the idea of seeing Rio and all of her closest friends getting drunk together is sparking excitement.

“Javier better not break your mom’s lamp again.”

She jokes, earning a bark of laughter from Rio.

Rio’s mother has always allowed her teenage children to drink and throw occasional parties. She would rather them black out at home as opposed to on the floor of a stranger’s basement. On New Years, Rio threw a huge one. He had invited his entire soccer team and things got a little out of hand. Javier, one of his closest friends, had decided to use Rio’s mother’s favorite lamps as a football, effectively shattering it against the wall.

His mom wasn’t even mad. That woman doesn’t have a single mean bone in her body.

Beth smiles, thinking back to a week ago, when she had eaten dinner at the Rivera’s house and Ms. Rivera told her that she was going to host a party for her.

_“You seriously don’t have to do that-“_

_“Nonsense! As far as I’m concerned, you are a part of this family and you deserve a celebration!”_

Rio glances down at her phone, which is face up in the cupholder.

“Who’s that?”

He questions, and Beth follows his line of vision, instantly blushing when she realizes the text she sent to herself from Dean’s phone is still lingering on her lock screen.

“Oh, it’s actually, uh-“

She pauses, biting down on her inner cheek.

“You know that football player? Dean Boland?”

Rio’s head snaps back at her, surprise coloring his face for a split second, before turning back to the street. His eyes narrow in confusion but he just grunts out a, “Yeah.”

“He kind of invited himself to the party tonight. It was so weird.”

She isn’t able to successfully mask the bit of giddiness she feels upon recounting her experience in the hall.

“Is it weird?”

He asks, loaded and slightly taunting, and Beth rolls her eyes.

“Just because he wanted my number doesn’t mean he instantly wants to fuck, Chris.”

With a breathy laugh, Rio leans back against the driver's seat, head tilted up as he peers at the road through heavy lidded eyes.

“Keep tellin’ yourself that, darlin’."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm about to have so much fun with this AU ((::


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you ever gonna tell her how you feel? Or am I gonna have to watch you eye-fuck her from afar for the rest of my life?”
> 
> He smiles lightly at Rio. With an exaggerated eye roll, he crushes the remains of the joint into the ash tray on the bedside table.
> 
> “I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.”
> 
> He slides off of Luis’s bed, annoyed that his brother never leaves this goddamn topic alone.
> 
> “Chris, c’mon. It’s been, like, over ten years now.”
> 
> “No, it hasn’t.”
> 
> “You called her your wife in second grade.”
> 
> “That was second grade!”
> 
> Luis throws his hands up in mock surrender, a fresh joint between his teeth. He opens his laptop back up and directs his attention to the screen, effectively dismissing Rio from the room, as he speaks around the rolled paper.
> 
> “Whatever you say, bro.”

Although he feels a little guilty for not being much help, Rio can’t prevent his amused grin as he watches Elizabeth flit around his mom’s house. She’s got three stacks of solo cups tucked in her left arm, a package of streamers in her right, and she’s trying to grip the necks of two bottles of vodka. She kinda looks like a nut case with her wide eyes and messy hair. She’s still cute though, somehow.

“What’re you looking at?”

Her irritated voice causes his smirk to grow exponentially and he pushes off of the wall he’d been leaning against, taking the alcohol out of her hands and shaking his head.

“You, freakin’ out over nothin’. My ma already set most this shit up.”

He sets the vodka on the kitchen table, close to the cooler and three packs of beer Luis picked up for them using his fake ID. He regards the cheesy ass happy birthday poster that’s hangin’ from the ceiling above the entrance to the kitchen and strings of colored lights up all around the first floor of his house. Elizabeth neatly stacks the cups next to the bottles and reaches into her back pocket. She produces three brand new black sharpies and Rio snorts out a laugh.

“I still don’t get why’re you actin’ like the fuckin’ Pope is comin’ to your party.”

“Because Dean Boland is going to be here, duh!”

Ruby jokes loudly as she enters the kitchen. Rio grunts, annoyed at the mere thought of that imbecile, but Elizabeth pinks. What is with her and that dude? He reaches down towards the cooler and cracks open one of the beers.

“Chris! You aren’t supposed to drink until everyone gets here.”

Elizabeth pulls the beer can out of his hand, turning her body away from him. He easily reaches over her shoulder and takes it back.

“Where’s the rulebook at?”

He teases, earning a half-hearted elbow to his gut.

Ruby is ripping open various bags of chips and pouring the contents into clear plastic bowls. Rio rolls his eyes; these girls are trying too hard to make this party look good. There’s plenty of alcohol and that’s all that really matters. He doesn’t quite have the heart to tell Elizabeth that, though. She seems to be having a good time putting everything together, even if she has a funny way of showing it. She’s always had a hard on for organization and whatnot. Popping a Dorito into his mouth, Rio bumps Elizabeth with his hip as he saunters over to Luis’s room. She squeals and he chuckles.

“I’mma just leave y’all to it.”

Ruby shrugs and Elizabeth waves him off, giving Ruby instructions on how she wants the snacks organized. He knocks, receiving a grunted, “Yuh?”. He cracks open the door and is instantly hit with the skunk smell of weed. His brother is sitting cross legged on his bed with his laptop, a half-smoked blunt between his fingers.

“You plannin’ on sharin’ with your favorite brother?”

Luis lifts his head with a grin, beckoning Rio inside. Rio pinches the joint from his brother and takes a long drag, laying down on his back. Luis shuts his laptop and lays down too, the two of them passing the joint back and forth.

“This Tio’s new stuff?”

Luis nods in confirmation, reaching into his desk drawer and presenting Rio with a baggie full of bud. His uncle is experimenting with a new, cheaper dealer from the Oregon; it’s only a matter of time until Rio is given a pound of it to sell to his classmates.

“Ma’s gonna kill you when she smells it.”

He says as they watch a thin cloud of smoke swirl above their heads. She hates it when they sample the product.

Luis just chuckles.

“She’ll never know it was me. Y’all are throwin’ a party, after all.”

Luis props himself up on his elbow, peering down at Rio with playfulness in his eyes.

“Speaking of that, you ready for tonight?”

Rio’s eyebrows pull together in confusion. It’s not like this is the first party he’s ever thrown at their house before.

“Whatchu mean?”

“Beth’s gonna drink for the first time ever, right?”

As if he could forget.

Elizabeth has always preferred to be a bystander, quietly observing as her friends get wasted and provide her with endless entertainment. Yesterday though, with the help of a little peer pressure from Luis, she decided that her seventeenth birthday party is the perfect place to get fucked up for the first time.

“Yeah, I got a feelin’ she ain’t gonna handle her liquor very well.”

Luis laughs and nods, agreeing. He doesn’t speak for a few seconds and Rio knows there’s something on his mind. He turns to observe Luis, waiting for his inevitable question or comment regardin’ Elizabeth and his feelings for her.

“Just say it, bro.”

With a sigh, Luis folds his legs under himself again.

“Are you ever gonna tell her how you feel? Or am I gonna have to watch you eye-fuck her from afar for the rest of my life?”

He smiles lightly at Rio. With an exaggerated eye roll, he crushes the remains of the joint into the ash tray on the bedside table.

“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.”

He slides off of Luis’s bed, annoyed that his brother never leaves this goddamn topic alone.

“Chris, c’mon. It’s been, like, over ten years now.”

“No, it hasn’t.”

“You called her your wife in second grade.”

“That was second grade!”

Luis throws his hands up in mock surrender, a fresh joint between his teeth. He opens his laptop back up and directs his attention to the screen, effectively dismissing Rio from the room, as he speaks around the rolled paper.

“Whatever you say, bro.”

Rio huffs, speed walking out of the room and slamming the door closed behind him.

—

“Hi! Come on in!”

Beth holds open the front door to the Rivera residence, beckoning Rio’s teammates inside. Javier, Dante, Lucas, and William file in one after another, each of them smiling kindly and thanking her. She’s buzzing with energy; she can’t tell if it’s anxiousness or excitement. There are going to be at least twenty people here, which is way more than Beth had intended, and she’s just praying that everyone will have a good time.

As she smooths her hands over her dress- it’s light blue, matching her eyes, and she feels pretty wearing it- she feels a warm hand grasp at her waist. Rio’s wintergreen breath tickles her ear and she turns to face him, thankful for his calming presence. He looks handsome, having changed from his soft t-shirt to a dark blue button down.

“You need to chill out, ‘Lizbeth. Here, try this.”

He produces one of the red solo cups from behind his back, smirking at her. She peers at the contents inside. The cup is filled to the top line with brown liquid. Curious, she sniffs at the lid. She scrunches up her face at him and he laughs.

“It smells nasty.”

“Yeah, well, that’s what vodka smells like. I mixed it with a lot of Coke, though. You’ll hardly taste it.”

He raises his eyebrows at her expectantly and she takes the cup from him, sipping gingerly. He’s right; it just tastes like bitter Coke. With a shrug, she takes another drink, swallowing a considerable amount this time.

“Woah there, tiger. Pace yourself, yeah?”

She nods. She has no idea how drinking will affect her. Will she get drunk after one cup of this stuff?

She wants to at least stay sober until Dean arrives.

With a smile, he throws his head towards where Ruby and their mutual friend, Lauren, are standing by the snacks laughing.

“Go enjoy your party. I’ll man the door.”

She grins, hugging him quickly before walking over to Ruby. She is at least five shots deep already, claiming she’s a ‘heavy weight’ when it comes to drinking, and she’s talking louder than necessary.

“Birthday girl! Take a birthday shot!”

Ruby thrusts a shot glass at Beth. She looks between her two friends as she takes the glass, downing the contents before she can think twice about how awful it tastes. The liquid burns her throat and tears spring in her eyes, causing her face to contort once again. Ruby laughs at her and Lauren takes the shot glass away while Beth shakes her head back and forth.

“Who’s playing Will and I in beer pong?”

Dante’s enthusiastic shout causes Beth and Ruby to whip their heads around, resulting in Ruby grabbing Beth’s arm and responding with,

“Me and the birthday girl!”

—

Rio sips at his drink, half-listening as Javier rambles aimlessly about his new girlfriend, while his eyes wander around the dimly lit kitchen. Elizabeth is standing with Ruby on one side of his dining room table, a huge smile plastered on her face as she attempts a shot at the cups on the opposite end. The ping pong ball lands inside the front cup and she jumps, clapping her hands in excitement. Her strawberry blonde curls bounce with the movement and his heart clenches.

She’s so damn pretty it _hurts_.

Their relationship is complicated but, at the same time, it really isn’t. They’ve been friends for too long for it to evolve into anything romantic. But that doesn’t stop him from wanting her. There has been a bit of underlying sexual tension since their early teenage years. Then again, that could just be him. She’s perfectly his type- full curves, beautiful eyes, supple skin- but he’s come to believe that his ’type’ is just modeled after her.

“Hey, you good?”

Rio’s eyes snap back to Javier, who’s looking at him curiously. He just nods, returning his attention to his drink, and then doorbell rings. He yanks at the handle, coming face to face with Dean Boland.

“Hey, man!”

Javier glances at Rio, amused at the scowl that instantly twists at his lips.

Then, he hears her light, bubbly voice from behind him. She’s obviously already a little drunk.

“Dean! You made it!”

Fuckin’ hell.

This is gonna suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter isn't very long, but I'm still trying to figure out how I want the events of this story to play out, so please bear with me! I hope you enjoy regardless (:


End file.
